


Some ideas

by Dragon_Mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Mage/pseuds/Dragon_Mage
Summary: Not a story.Just some ideas that came to mind.If anyone is willing to create fanfics based on them, please inform me so that I can read them.





	Some ideas

1) TMR's 2nd Chance 

Harry Potter gives up on life at a young age(before Hogwarts letter) due to the Dursley's treatment of him... The horcrux takes over.

2) Ginny-centric fic...

Ginny is the 7th son of the Weasleys, and magically powerful (7th son of 7th son). But Arthur and Molly Weasley hide the fact that she is a boy to protect him.  
He plays an imp role in HP's life...

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came across a beautiful one shot with a similar idea to the 1st plot.
> 
> It's called 'The End' by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)
> 
> Link:-  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549497/chapters/19601212?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_385598442


End file.
